Total Drama Happy Tree
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: The contestants Total Drama Series are finally fed up of Chris. They escape to Happy Tree Town so they won't have to compete in another season. However, will they be safe from Chris there? Or will Flippy be a substitute for Chris? Or Chef? Let's read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! What's up! This is my first fan fiction story! Well I hope you like it.**

**Oh, and by the way, it's very obvious that I do not own Total Drama Island nor Happy Tree Friends. They belong to their respective owners.**

Total Drama Happy Tree

Chapter 1

The contestants had had enough. They were sick and tired of their sadistic host, Chris, and his even more sadistic co-host, Chef. All they wanted to do was to leave the show and remain at large until the producers finally give up chasing after them. In fact: that is what the contestants have done. Unfortunately for them, this only made things worse.

It all started in the aftermath of Total Drama World Tour, when Chris McLean announced a fourth season with all twenty-four contestants competing for another million dollars. After what has happened in the previous three seasons, none the contestants wanted to participate. This was especially true for Duncan and Heather, who have already won their million dollars each in the second and third seasons, respectively.

"So, in five days everyone will show up at this spot to find out where the upcoming season will take place and what the plot is," said Chris. "Then next stop is the fourth season! Questions?" Aware that every contestant has to perform, not a single hand was raised. "Good!" said Chris, beaming. "We'll see you then. Good Luck!"

Following Chris' departure were groans of dismay. "Okay, so what do we do now?" demanded Noah. "Do we obey that sadistic host's demands, or is there any **wiser** alternative?"

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm certainly preparing myself for the next season," said Courtney, "especially if **Boyfriend Stealer** is not participating?" Gwen glared at Courtney in response.

"We could refuse to participate, but we have no choice," said Geoff. "It's like conscription, except that it involves a reality show instead of military training."

"Wait, did you suggest that we should refuse to join?" asked Duncan.

"Well I was gonna, but it wouldn't make any difference," Geoff replied.

"Well who said the producers had to know we are not doing it?"

"Duncan, what are you saying?" asked Gwen.

"I'm saying that we should runaway," said Duncan. "I say we leave Canada and find some place to hide until the producers give up. Sure, we will have to survive on our own wits and not contact our relatives, but it's better than being imprisoned by those losers Chris and Chef."

"But what about your time in juvie?" asked Bridgette.

"Screw juvie, I could always live in Mexico," said Duncan. "And you guys are free to join me there if ditching this show is illegal."

"And what about Zeke?" asked DJ, looking at Ezekiel who has narrowly avoided death and is still in his feral state. "Who's going to look after him?"

"That's where you come in," said Duncan. "You must keep Home-School from ruining everything and attacking the others. Anyway, let's just pack our bags and get the hell outta here."

"Do you mind telling us where we are going before we get lost because of you?" demanded Courtney.

"Here's a few hints," said Duncan, glaring at his ex-girlfriend. "It's in the States and it is full of animals that do people stuff and survive every death."

Meanwhile in a town somewhere in the United States, the residents of Happy Tree were enjoying a sunny day at the beach until Flippy flipped out again and killed everyone that was there. Everybody that was killed in the accident had reincarnated a few minutes later. After the mass reincarnation everyone went on with whatever they were doing. Cuddles was talking to his girlfriend Giggles.

"Did you hear?" asked Cuddles. "There's gonna be a fourth season of Total Drama! Isn't that cool?"

"'sure is," smiled Giggles. "And the best part: all twenty-four contestants will be competing!"

"I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news," said Sniffles, who had just showed up with some device in his hand. "However, I've just heard that there will be no fourth season."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Cuddles and Giggles in unison.

"All the contestants have escaped," Sniffles replied.

"And how on earth did you know?" Cuddles demanded. "Where were you when a flipped out Flippy killed us all? Why you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"I was in Canada for the past three hours," Sniffles replied. "After I've made this teleporter which transports people to different places in seconds, I decided to go to Toronto, Canada and ask questions from the contestants of the Total Drama serious. I heard that they were planning to run away from the show so they won't have to put up with Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet."

"So what you're saying is Total Drama is...**cancelled**?" asked a shocked Giggles.

"I am afraid so," said Sniffles. Before Giggles was about to cry, Sniffles said: "If it's any consolation, however, I've overheard the contestants planning to receive sanctuary at our hometown!"

Giggles stopped crying. "Really?"

"Well don't get your hopes up, Giggles," warned Sniffles. "If my calculations are accurate, it would probably be an estimated three months before they arrive. They haven't even left Canada yet."

"Well that's not good," sighed Giggles.

**I will be working on a second chapter soon. Please try to be patient because it will take time. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, I'm back. And as I have said before, HTF and TDI ****do not**** belong to me.**

Total Drama Happy Tree

Chapter 2

Flippy was walking on the beach, feeling guilty for what his dark side had done to his friends half an hour ago, when he heard Cuddles assure Giggles: "Relax will ya? The producers won't track the teens down. Besides, if Sierra, Cody, Alejandro and Heather can make it from Alberta to Hawai'i without aeroplanes in just two or days, then the competitors will be here in no time at all."

Sierra, Cody, Alejandro, Heather, producers... thought Flippy. Within a split second it occurred to Flippy that the characters of his favourite TV show were in trouble – and they needed his help. So the retired war veteran gathered his things and hitched a ride to his hut. When he got there, he gathered everything he would need for his rescue mission and drove off in his truck. Remembering what it was like while he was serving in the U.S. military, Flippy couldn't even imagine what those poor defenceless teenagers would through in the upcoming season.

Not a million miles away, the contestants were following a railroad track to get to their destination. LeShawna was reading the GPS system and announced that they have already crossed the border. The teens breathed a sigh of relief until they came across a narrow tunnel that was dug into a mountain.

"I don't think it looks safe," said Trent.

"I have an idea," said Lindsay, raising her hand. "How about I listen to tracks? If they say it's safe, we'll go down the cave."

"Or, how about you let **me** 'listen to the tracks'," snapped Courtney. "**I** happen to be the one CIT experience."

"Courtney, be nice," said Cody. "Give Lindsay a chance. She's only trying to help."

"Besides, this isn't a **summer camp**," LeShawna corrected Courtney.

"Fine!" moaned Courtney, annoyed. "But she'd better be 100% accurate." Everyone glared at her for that remark. "What? Our life could be on the line if we trust Lindsiot," Courtney pointed out.

"Will you just let her do this already, Chicken?" snarled Eva, referring to Courtney's cliff-diving performance on the first episode.

"I said 'fine', didn't I?" snapped Courtney.

Lindsay got down on her knees and pressed her ear against the rail. "All clear!" she barked. Without even hesitating, everyone believed her and marched down the tunnel. The further down the tunnel they went, the worse it felt for them, because they knew that it'll be the end of them should a train take their route. Halfway there, Sierra grabbed Cody and held onto him. DJ, who was carrying a feral Ezekiel over his shoulder, wished that Ezekiel would carry him instead. Harold asked Duncan if he could carry him to which Duncan replied with the finger. Even Eva was not fully comfortable with the situation she was in. Nevertheless, none of them encountered any difficulties while they were in the tunnel...

...Until they felt a vibration of the rails and the sound of a train horn.

"Oh s***, what the hell do we do now?" shrieked Beth.

The rails continued shaking. The train got slightly louder.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR F******* LIVES!" screamed Tyler.

And so they ran. They ran like they had never run before. On the bright side however, at least they were not being chased by Chris or Chef. Sadie saw light. She turned to her BFFFL and said: "Katie, look! I see light!" The two girls went "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" in unison and ran faster. But things were not going well for everyone uniformly. Courtney spitefully tripped Gwen onto the tracks.

Gwen angrily got up. "WHADDYA TRYIN' TO DO, KILL ME? HOW DARE YOU, YA LIT'L BITCH! IT'S WAR I TELL YA!" Gwen darted towards Courtney in a fit of rage, but Courtney dodged her.

Not a minute later both Alejandro and Harold collapsed onto the ground, slamming their faces on to the lumpy boards in unison. LeShawna watched in horror as the train swallowed the distance between the two helpless boys at an alarming rate. "JESUS CHRIST, WILL SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE THOSE TWO HELPLESS NERDS!" she shrieked.

Heather, who was standing right behind LeShawna, froze as she starred at Alejandro. Sure, Alejandro was a sneaky, manipulative, good-looking - er I mean **bad**-looking feckin' eejit, and rescuing him would make no difference except than both Heather **and** Alejandro would die. Then again, she would probably go to Hell for deserting him (and also for the way she treated everybody else she knew), so at least she would go to Heaven for **trying** to save Alejandro. But would it be **worth it** if they all made it out of the tunnel on time?

All was not well for DJ, either. Ezekiel forcefully broke free from DJ's grip, injecting his canines into the shoulder of DJ's T-shirt. DJ screeched and collapsed onto his knees, letting Ezekiel go. Ezekiel ran towards the train. DJ mechanically got up. He turned to run and grab Ezekiel, who snarled as DJ firmly picked him up and ran towards the light. DJ hadn't enough time to worry about Ezekiel's bite marks.

All of a sudden, Harold was grabbed firmly by his shirt and thrown into the air, landing in the arms of someone familiar. "LET'S GO, DOOFUS!" Harold heard an all too familiar voice roar at him. Harold felt he was sailing through the air at the speed of light.

Alejandro lay flat on his belly on the ground. At this point it to him that there was no way whatsoever that this train was ever going to stop. Suddenly, he saw a familiar figure rush towards him. The figure picked him up and threw him in front of it, yelling at him in Heather's voice to "get a move on".

The chase continued. The contestants were breaking the speed limit towards the light. They were all birds. They were all planes. They...they were slowly being dragged away from the light. None of the confused and frightened adolescents could figure out what was going on. The light continued gliding further away from them to the point that black was all that met the eyes of our contestants.

Not one split second later and the black was fully replaced with something that will be described in Chapter 3! See y'all there!


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember, TDI and HTF do not belong to me.**

Total Drama Happy Tree

Chapter 3

Ezekiel awoke in shock. After a long minute of gasping, he relaxed and lay down on his bed. He assumed that this whole feral thing was just a dream.

As he thought about it, it occurred to him that this was no dream. And his experience on the train tracks was also no dream. He sat up, looking around him. He realised that he was in a hospital ward. All he could see were beds, typical hospital equipment and plain white walls. Ezekiel was scared. He lack and pulled the covers up to his eyes.

Suddenly, Ezekiel heard the door open. He sat up in relief. Then he saw an anteater with pale blue skin entering the room. Ezekiel sat back down again.

"How are you feeling?" asked the anteater.

Ezekiel sat up for the fourth time. "I'm feeling fine, but I'm confused, eh. Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Sniffles," said the anteater. "And you're in Happy Tree. You have reincarnated after you were killed in the accident."

"What do you mean, "reincarnated"?" Ezekiel demanded, worried.

"You and your friends were killed," Sniffles explained. "But because you were all killed at the south-west side of the train tunnel, which is part of Happy Tree, you all reincarnated. Your wounds have healed and you are now civilised again. You see, Happy Tree is surrounded by this big dome, which prevents people from dying until they have reached their life expectancy at birth. They can only die outside the dome.

"Unfortunately, this also makes your body and immune system more fragile while you are inside the dome. You die more often. However, outside the dome, deaths are permanent, but rare. So it is just as well that you guys were at the south-west side of the tunnel at the time you were killed."

"Where are my friends?" asked Ezekiel.

"They're just outside the door," smiled Sniffles. He turned his head to the door and said: "You can all come in now!"

The other twenty-three contestants ran into the room. Sierra rushed over to Ezekiel's bed and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"EEEEEEEEEEE, WE'RE SO HAPPY WE ALL SURVIVED!" shrieked Sierra with excitement.

"Me too," choked Ezekiel. "And DJ, I am sorry about those bite marks."

"No problem," smiled DJ, patting Ezekiel on the back.

"Gwen and Courtney were so happy they **hugged** each other!" Izzy announced, gleefully. "And Duncan got an erection!"

Duncan blushed. Courtney sighed in anger.

"Why oh why did I hug Weird Goth Girl?" Courtney demanded.

"'cause you love her," said Noah, sarcastically.

"YOU SARCASTIC LIT'L F*****!" screamed Courtney. She lunged for Noah, but Owen grabbed her before she could pounce. "As soon as I have killed Harold, Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Chef, Chris and Izzy, I will kill **you**!" hissed Courtney.

"Take it easy," said Owen. "At least we are back again from the dead, right. That means we can eat again. Speaking of which, is there any food?"

"Yes and no," said Sniffles. "There will food as well as shelter and employment for each and every one of you, but only on one condition."

"Yes!" said Katie and Sadie in unison. "Anything!"

"Help me and Flippy nurse the passengers of the train back to live," said Sniffles.

"What?" said all twenty-four teenagers in unison.

"Flippy will explain," said Sniffles. "Flippy?" he called, poking his head out the door.

A few seconds later, a green bear dressed in camouflage walked in. "Hello, my name is Flippy," he smiled.

"I'd be careful with him, though," warned Sniffles. "He can and will flip-out if he hears or sees anything to do with the war and kill everyone around him until he is back to normal."

Flippy glared at him. "Any who, I've seen you guys on _Total Drama Island_, _Total Drama Action_ and _Total Drama World Tour_. When I heard that you guys were coming over to escape Chris, I feared that he and Chef would track you all down and do terrible things to you. I was not gonna let this happen, so I drove over to the tunnel where you were all killed before you were killed. I saw you running. I was going to enter the tunnel and forcefully stop the train, but it was too late. The train had run you over.

"When I saw this, I remembered when I was in the military, and the same train had run me over at the same side of the tunnel. So I flipped out, grabbed the train by the hood, and threw it fifty metres into the air. I went back to normal, but as I did the train crashed on to ground. So I flipped out again and killed all the surviving passengers."

Heather laughed her head off. "It's not funny!" Eva scowled Heather. "Do you realise how many people have died?"

"What?" demanded Heather. "They will be alive again soon."

"Well you can follow us to the other end of the ward," said Sniffles, as he walked over to the beds.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Beth.

Sniffles and Flippy handed the former contestants electric shock equipment. "We want you to shock those bodies," said Flippy. "Let me demonstrate." He plugged the equipment into the socket and shocked one body to life.

"Why can't we just perform CPR?" asked Justin.

"'cause they don't trust Glenn Quagmires like you," snapped Noah.

"Hey, I'm no Glenn Quagmire!" Justin snapped back, taken aback by Noah's smart comment.

"What's a Glenn Quagmire?" asked Lindsay.

"Have you seen _Family Guy_ before?" asked Cody.

"Yes."

"You know that man who likes to chase after girls," said Cody.

"Herbert?" asked Lindsay, uncertainly.

"He said **girls**, not teenage boys!" snapped Courtney.

"Oh, **Quagmire**!" said Lindsay.

"Can't we get on with this already?" moaned Eva.

And so Flippy, Sniffles and the teenagers shocked everyone back to life. After all the passengers had left the hospital, Flippy offered a tour around Happy Tree.

"You mean you are going to show us around?" asked Trent.

"Why not?" said Flippy. "You'd get to meet the residents of Happy Tree. They would only be too happy to see you!"

"WAHOO! Let's do this!" chanted Owen.

"Now you're talking!" smiled Geoff.

And so Flippy and the teenagers walked happily outside the hospital into a world dominated by talking animals and immortality.

**So, what will happen in Chapter 4, when one lets twenty-four human teenagers into a territory filled with human-like critters that die and reincarnate every day? Stick around for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know I keep saying this, but I do not own HTF or TDI. This is going to be one long chapter.**

Total Drama Happy Tree

Chapter 4

Flippy lead the teens to the park so he can introduce them to the locals. The teens split up to save time. Bridgette, Geoff Cody and Sierra met Cuddles and Giggles.

"I know you guys!" shrieked Sierra in excitement. "You are from _Happy Tree Friends_!"

"And you guys are from Total Drama!" Giggles shrieked back. Giggles and Sierra danced together.

"You guys were awesome," beamed Cuddles, "especially you Geoff. I can't believe I am talking to one of the coolest people on the planet!"

"Nah, **you** were awesome, bra!" smiled Geoff. "You're like friends with everyone in your town! That's cool! This is my girlfriend, Bridgette."

"Geoff, you're embarrassing me!" Bridgette blushed. "Pleased to meet you, Cuddles," she smiled, shaking Cuddles' hand.

"Charmed," smiled Cuddles. He then shook Cody's hand. "How are you and Sierra?" he asked.

"We're best friends," said Cody.

"Ah, and you are the cutest bunny ever!" shrieked Sierra, squeezing Cuddles.

"T-t-thanks," spluttered Cuddles.

"C'mon, let's met the others," said Giggles. Unfortunately, it looked like they **won't** be meeting the others. Sierra squeezed Cuddles so tight his head got bigger and bigger and...

KABLOOIE!

Cuddles' head exploded. Guts flew in the air, spreading everywhere in the park.

"Oops," said Sierra.

Giggles' face froze. She walked up and picked up some of the remains of her boyfriend's head. "MY BOYFRIEND!" wailed Giggles.

"Sorry," said Sierra with a sad and worried look on her face.

Giggles turned her head towards Sierra with a cross face. "YOU!" Giggles growled.

"But I'm sorry!" Sierra cried.

"LEMME ALONE YOU STALKING BITCH!" snarled Giggles.

Sierra burst into tears. Cody, who was not having any of it, intervened. "YOU LEAVE SIERRA ALONE!" Cody roared.

"STAY OUT OF IT, ASSHOLE!" screamed Giggles.

LeShawna heard Giggles screaming at Cody and Sierra. There was no way she was going to let some pink chipmunk yell at white humans. She marched over to Giggles.

"Oh no, you leave my friends alone, you pink lit'l daddy's girl!" LeShawna warned Giggles. "There is absolutely no need for this crap! Your boyfriend will be back in a few minutes, so back off!"

Giggles could not believe her ears. She held her head back and stood tall. "HOW 'BOUT **YOU** BACK OFF, FATASS!" yelled Giggles.

Bridgette, Cody, Geoff and Sierra gasped in unison.

"That's it, bring it on, cupcake!" snarled LeShawna, bearing her fists. Giggles hissed back, also bearing her fists. Geoff and Cody tried to intervene, but LeShawna was too quick. LeShawna punched Giggles in the head, killing her.

Eva saw this. She burst out laughing. Until she caught Lifty trying to take her wallet out from her left pants pocket and Shifty trying to take her mobile phone out from the other pocket. Eva had had enough (as usual) and bashed Lifty and Shifty's heads off one another, killing them in unison.

Courtney saw this. She walked over to Eva and gave her a lecture on anger management. "You should talk, Chicken!" scowled Eva. "You threw a tantrum and killed Gwen and Duncan over some b*******! I could see their heads in your hands!"

"What? They'll be back again in a few minutes, unfortunately," said Courtney, rolling her eyes.

"Well then perhaps you won't mind if I killed you," said a reincarnated Gwen, sword in hand.

Courtney backed away. "Y-you wouldn't dare!" gasped Courtney. "W-would you?"

"Told you it was war, didn't I?" said Gwen, swinging her sword back and then slicing Courtney at the waist. "Take that, bitch!" said Gwen.

Courtney reincarnated a few minutes later. She was so busy plotting her revenge when she bumped into a blue moose with mismatched antlers. Courtney was dazed after falling onto the ground until she heard the moose say: "Are you all right?"

Courtney looked up. Normally, she would yell "Watch where you're going!" whenever knocked her down. Even if it was an accident. Instead, Courtney let the moose grab her by the right arm and help her up.

"Sorry about that," said the moose. "My name is Lumpy."

"Please to met you, Lumpy," Courtney replied, shaking his hand. "My name is Courtney. How are you?"

"Grand," said Lumpy. "How are you?"

"Never been better," said Courtney, gazing into Lumpy's distorted eyes. She kept shaking his hand.

"Duh, why are you still shaking my hand?" asked Lumpy.

Courtney realised this and stopped shaking. "Sorry, I'm really not myself today," she replied.

"That's okay," smiled Lumpy, with a big grin. "Wanna go see the others?"

"Sure," beamed Courtney. "Carry me!"

"Duh, okay," said Lumpy, picking Courtney up and walked over to a rock where Gwen, Eva, Lammy and Petunia were sitting.

"Is that Lumpy carrying Courtney?" asked Gwen.

"Darn right!" said Courtney, as Lumpy sat down on the rock between Gwen and Petunia. For a few moments there was an awkward silence until all the other girls burst out laughing. Lumpy laughed as well, though he had no clue what the girls were laughing about. "What's so funny?" Courtney demanded.

"Courtney, get the hell off that retard!" chuckled Gwen.

"Are you calling Lumpy a retard?" barked Courtney.

"Well duh!" snapped Petunia. "Lumpy's so stupid he'd starve if he were locked in a grocery store!"

"You're just jealous that Lumpy and I are in love," bragged Courtney. "Are you going to try and steal him away from me like you done with Duncan **too**?" she asked Gwen.

"No," said Gwen. "Like **he** knows what love means."

"Whatever!" snarled Courtney. "We're outta here! Let's go, Lumpy."

"Duh, okay," said Lumpy. He got up and walked away.

"What's up **her **arse?" asked Petunia.

"I dunno," sighed Gwen. "The cow probably hasn't watched _Happy Tree Friends_, and probably never will."

But little did Gwen realise that Courtney **had** watched _Happy Tree Friends_. In fact, she was actually **using **Lumpy to her advantage so she could sabotage Gwen. Her plan was to trick Lumpy into killing Gwen by accident as many times as possible so she could get back at her for kissing Duncan behind her back. One day, Gwen would get sick and tired of constantly getting killed she would get a restraining order on Courtney. Courtney wouldn't care, however, as she would do the same thing to Gwen.

"I'd bet that Lumpy would lose it and kill himself **outside** the dome after a few days," said Petunia.

"If that were to happen, the only question we'd be asking is 'why it took Lumpy so long?'" said Eva. "Only **God** knows what terrible things Courtney would do to him, that bitch."

"Tell me about it," said Lammy.

But **I** will tell **you** that Mr. Pickles took Eva's iPod and broke it in half. Lammy saw this and gasped. She tried to put the iPod back together before Eva found out to no avail. Eva caught her.

"HEY, WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING TO MY IPOD YOU STUPID LIT'L SHEEP!" Eva bellowed.

Lammy was horrified. "I-I can explain," Lammy protested.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" howled Eva. "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!"

Lammy blocked her face with her hands as Eva readied her fist for the kill. Eva tried to punch, but she stopped. There was a knife wedged into her middle finger. Eva was furious. She took the knife from her finger, but before she could cut Lammy with the knife, she saw much shaper knife emerge from her belly.

Eva screamed in pain before collapsing onto the rock. Eva is dead.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" hollered Gwen. "IT'S MR. PICKLES!"

Gwen ran as far from the rock as possible. Petunia tried to catch up, but she was held back by the tail by Mr. Pickles. Mr. Pickles sliced Petunia's tail, releasing a foul odour across the surrounding area, killing Petunia, Lammy and Mr. Pickles.

Gwen ran over to the lake where Bridgette, Cody, Geoff, Sierra and LeShawna were.

"We've got to get out of here!" gasped Gwen, trying to catch her breath.

"Why?" asked Bridgette. "Chris and Chef will kill us if the catch us."

"But what choice do we have?" asked Gwen. "All we are doing is killing each other, dying and coming back to life! I cannot take it anymore!"

"Well we just have to live with it," said Cody. "It's either constant pain or constant torture."

"And there is no way that LeShawna is putting up with Chris and his **boyfriend**!" said LeShawna.

"Well at least Chris didn't **kill** us and revive us so he could kill us again!" Gwen pointed out. "God I can't believe I am **saying** this, but it's through!"

"Are Chris and Chef boyfriends?" asked Geoff.

"It doesn't matter," said Gwen. "What matters is getting the hell outta this town and never coming back."

"Honestly, you don't want to go through what Chris has planned for us!" said Sierra.

"Would Chris make us go through what Heather is going through?" Gwen demanded, pointing at a helpless Heather who is strapped to a guillotine. A flipped-out Flippy sauntered over to the rope that is holding the blade, scissors in hand.

"You're right," said Geoff. "Let's go grab everyone and skedaddle. Gay Chris is a million times better than this s***-hole!"

"Pack your bags everyone," said Gwen, "we're going home. We'll meet up at the Happy Tree Train Station at sun down."

The friends cheered and disbanded.

**Told you it was going to be a long chapter. Will Gwen lead everyone out of Happy Tree Town? Find out next on Total Drama Happy Tree. And don't forget to send reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I begin, I just want to apologise for forgetting to put in some words in my fan fic, which obviously would make my story easier to understand. But hey, all other authors do that. We're all human (and so are the Happy Tree Friends characters because they chose to live in a place full of death and pain).**

** Oh and I do not own HTF or TDI.**

Total Drama Happy Tree

Chapter 5

After the group disbanded, Bridgette, Cody, Geoff, Gwen, LeShawna and Sierra told every other former contestant to pack their bags and leave Happy Tree. Only one problem: Courtney could not be convinced.

"C'mon, Courtney," pleaded Bridgette.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," said Courtney.

"So you and Lumpy are in love," said Bridgette, "but you do realise that at any moment he may blow you to smithereens by accident. Besides this, he's not the **only** one to look out for in Happy Tree," she added, pointing at a flipped-out Flippy devouring Heather's head.

"Wait a minute," said Courtney, "wasn't **he** the bear who kindly offered to show us around Happy Tree?"

"Yes," replied Bridgette. "You see, Flippy often flips out and kill people when one reminds him of the war."

"But he **looked** like a nice guy when we first saw him," protested Courtney.

"True, but he's the complete opposite when he flips out," said Bridgette.

Courtney thought for a moment. True, there **will** be an awful lot of deaths, pain and suffering if she stayed behind in Happy Tree. On the other hand, Courtney did not want to go with Gwen. When Courtney is around Gwen, she wants to kill her. When Courtney is far away from Gwen, she won't have to put up with her. Killing Gwen outside the Happy Tree Dome would land her a life sentence (or the death penalty if Courtney killed her in Texas, even though she's only seventeen years old). Courtney would therefore be better off remaining in Happy Tree.

"I'm staying," said Courtney.

"Look," said Bridgette, "I know you are upset about this whole Gwen and Duncan thing, but don't you think it is time to move on. The two are hardly seeing each other anymore."

"That's because Gwen caught Duncan torturing Cody and Harold," said Courtney. "Besides, what about that time Gwen eliminated Trent for kissing Heather in season one and when the Killer Grips turned against Gwen for breaking up with Trent?"

"Heather was at her utter meanest towards Gwen and everyone else back then," said Bridgette. "And Gwen didn't even vote for Trent's elimination before finding out that Heather **tricked **Trent. After that, Gwen started to regret what happened to Trent. She only broke up with him in season two for throwing challenges for her team. That pr*ck Justin eves dropped on the break up and manipulated the Killer Grips into believing that Gwen was using to Trent to her advantage and broke up with him to save herself. She only allowed the grips to vote Trent out because she pressured into doing so."

"But why did you immediately go against Gwen after this," demanded Courtney.

"That was before I found out that Gwen was forced to betray Trent by that w***er, Justin," said Bridgette.

Courtney could not believe her ears. Her best friend, taking her worst enemy's side? "I'm still staying," Courtney insisted.

Bridgette was shocked. It occurred to her that not even Courtney's best friend could convince her. "Fine," said Bridgette. "If you'd rather live in Hell than trust Bridgette, your wish is my command. But you still have until sun down if you change your mind."

"My decision is final," said Courtney.

Bridgette sighed. She stood up. She turned around and walked away. "Well it's your loss," she warned. "Just don't blame me if you start to miss us after you have missed the train."

Courtney was too shocked to respond.

Gwen saw Bridgette. She walked up to her and asked if she was all right.

"Not good," sighed Bridgette. "There's just no hope for Courtney anymore."

"Don't worry," said Gwen, "there will be."

"That's easier said than done," Bridgette replied.

"Well Courtney will have to change her mind **sometime**, right?" said Gwen.

"I hope so," said Bridgette. "It's just that I'd hate to leave someone behind when we leave this one-horse-town for good."

"Going somewhere?"

Bridgette and Gwen gasped. They turned around. It was Flippy. But it was hard to tell if he was flipped-out or not, **even** with Heather's blood tattooing his face and uniform.

"Nowhere, really," said Bridgette. This wasn't a lie, as none of the former competitors knew where they were going after their departure.

"Let me tell you something," said Flippy, satanically. "When **I** bring someone into the Happy Tree Dome, only **I** can take them out. And **when** I take them out, they stay out...FOREVER! Do you have any problem with that?"

"The only thing bugging me is: why the hell did you kill Heather?" demanded Gwen.

"Well knowing that she will return in a within few hours," said Flippy, "this **certainly** rules out her 'queen bee' attitude as a factor for her own demise."

The girls gasped in unison. Heather planned to escape!

"**And** it will continue until Heather changes her mind," said Flippy in a way an evil person would say.

The girls gulped in unison.

"We were just going over to the hospital to see Sniffles," lied Gwen.

"May I ask **why**?" Flippy demanded.

What Bridgette really wanted to say was "never you mind" in a frustrated tone, but knowing the consequences of speaking to a soldier like that, instead she said: "We just want to thank him for helping us. After that, we're going to thank you."

Flippy glared at them. Assuming that they knew him too well not to cross him, he could only let them go after one final warning: "Go ahead. I hope none of you are **lying** to me."

Gwen and Bridgette sensed the fear in each other's eyes. They forced the fear to camouflage itself, turned to Flippy, and nodded in unison. Flippy gave them the soldier's salute and turned and walked away. The girls saluted back and walked away. They walked until they knew they were out of Flippy's reach and ran. They scurried all the way to the train station and when they got there, they sat down on one of the benches and placed their luggage on the floor beside their feet. They looked up and saw Heather sitting opposite them.

"So are you guys leaving too?" Heather asked.

"Not just us," said Gwen. "We asked everyone to come along with us as we leave."

"**Everyone**, including Courtney," said Bridgette.

"What did you mean "including Courtney"," demanded Heather.

"Unfortunately, Courtney's not coming," sighed Gwen.

"I sure hope it's not because she's such a bitch and she's holding a grudge against you," Heather told Gwen.

"That's what Bridgette and I taught until we were held back by Flippy on our way out of the park," Gwen replied.

"Let me guess, he threatened to kill you both and keep it up should you plot to escape?" said Heather.

"How did you know?" asked Bridgette before dropping her bottom mouth in anime form.

"Duh, he decapitated me when he heard me talk to Toothy about leaving," Heather responded. "At least I got to choose where I wanted to be revived back to life, which is one of the **perks** of dying in Happy Tree. I obviously chose the train station." I assume that I don't need to tell you what happened to Toothy in case you are wondering what happened to Toothy.

Girls waited for the remaining contestants (minus Courtney) to arrive. And so they did. Duncan was the last to arrive, only a few minutes before sun down. He looked around him. He turned to Gwen.

"Say Gwen, when does the train leave?" asked Duncan. "I have to find Courtney."

"Duncan, I'm afraid it won't be necessary," sigh Gwen. "I'm afraid Courtney's not coming."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Duncan. "Yeah right!"

Gwen stood up. This was the first time she spoke to Duncan since the end of Total Drama World Tour. "I'm sorry Duncan," she said.

Duncan sighed miserably. "She was a bitch, but that didn't mean she had to stay behind," he said, sadly.

Gwen and Duncan hugged each other. They let go and Duncan sits next to Alejandro. Gwen watches sadly as Duncan cries in Alejandro's arms.

The train shows up. The teenagers boarded the train. "Are you all right?" Alejandro asked Duncan as they looked for a seat. Although Alejandro and Duncan were rivals, what they both had in common was not wishing to leave Courtney behind.

Duncan had to hold it in. "I'll try to get used to it," he assured Alejandro. "I'll try."

Then they heard the sound of Courtney saying: "WAIT! I'M COMING WITH YOU GUYS!"

The teenagers looked out the windows facing west. They could see Courtney running towards them. She made it. Within a few minutes Courtney was in the train.

Duncan stood up. He knew it was crazy to be standing up while the train departs, but he couldn't care less. "Courtney, you're coming with us!" beamed Duncan.

"Well duh!" said Courtney. "You'd think I'd **want** to be dating Lumpy? Not if he was the last person in the **universe**!"

Duncan hugged her. "I'm glad you came," he smiled.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," replied Courtney. "But you do realise I am not in the mood for another relationship with you."

"We can still be friends," said Duncan. "It will be years before will all be ready to marry anyway."

"Three cheers for leaving nobody behind, eh?" chanted Ezekiel. "Hip, hip..."

"...HOORAY!" everyone chanted back.

"Hip, hip..."

"...HOORAY!"

"Hip, hip..."

"HOORAY!"

Suddenly, a loud thump was heard. Everyone froze.

"Uh, what was that sound?" asked Beth.

"I think it's coming from the roof," Heather answered.

"I hope it's not anything serious," said Tyler.

The thump got louder.

"I wonder what it is," said LeShawna.

"I bet it's a gang of ninjas," said Harold, doing ninja moves.

"I bet it's a crowd of paparazzi," said Justin, showing off.

"I bet it's a supply of food," said Owen, rubbing his belly.

"Whoa, let's not get our hopes up," said Noah.

"Ooh, ooh, I know!" said an overexcited Izzy, raising her hand. "I bet it is a psycho killer on the roof, trying to get in, so he could kill us all! He is waiting until the train enters the tunnel, but he's banging the roof to make it weaker so he can barge in!"

Everybody jumps.

"Thanks for scaring the living hell out of us, Izzy," said Noah, sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Noah," beamed Izzy.

"I was being **sarcastic**," Noah replied.

"And **I** was being honest," jeered Izzy, much to Noah's annoyance.

Noah sighed and sat next to Owen.

As the train traversed closer and closer to the tunnel, the more uncomfortable our heroes felt. They were hoping that Izzy was just making up fairy tales as usual.

Unfortunately, their hopes fell higher than a bold child on Christmas morning.

There was a loud bang, and then...

CRASH! Part of the ceiling came falling down. For a few seconds dust was everywhere. Then it cleared to reveal...

FLIPPY!

**I bet you are wondering what happens next. Will Flippy kill all the former contestants of the Total Drama series? Or will something else happen? Find out next on Total Drama Happy Tree! (And send your reviews! I can't read your minds!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I admit. Even ****I**** am getting sick and tired of reminding you that I do not own TDI and HTF. But it is my nature to respect the rights of the original owner. So you'd better get used to it. I'll be saying this in every chapter of every story I write.**

Total Drama Happy Tree

Chapter 6

"So, you all thought you can escape Happy Tree without **my** permission?" snarled Flippy.

As much as Heather wanted to snarl back "we can do whatever we want" opposite Flippy, she also wanted to live. She also wanted her friends to live **too**.

"Well over **your** dead bodies!" Flippy growled.

All of the contestants got scared. They all bundled up into one corner that is closest to the exit. Flippy sinisterly sauntered over to his prey.

"Haw, haw, haw!" laughed Flippy. "None of you have a **chance** of survival! I **coul**d let you jump off the train before it enters the tunnel, but you know what they say: **never** jump of a moving vehicle! So what are we going to do **now**, huh?"

"Ooh, ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" said Izzy, emerging from the corner with a raised hand. "How about we turn off all the lights and play _Murder, Detective, Victim_ while the train is in the tunnel!"

At this stage even a flipped-out Flippy was annoyed. "GET BACK TO THE CORNER MISSY, OR I WILL BUTCHER YOU IN A WAY THAT IS **FAR** WORSE THAN THE WAY I WILL BUTCHER THE OTHERS!" he roared.

"Okay," said Izzy, stomping back to the corner. "Stop roaring at me!"

Flippy exploded. Every teenager that was in the corner covered their ears.

"I WILL ROAR AT YOU IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT INTO THE F****** CORNER!" Flippy roared even louder.

Flippy was really seeing red that he had to go to the toilet. "I'll be in the restroom if anyone needs me," he hissed loudly. "If **anybody**, God forbid, puts one foot out of that corner for even **one** split second, they'd better **pray** I didn't f****** catch 'em! You all got that?" Flippy dangled a sharp knife in front of the contestants. They all looked at one another. They all nodded. "Good," growled Flippy with a sinister grin on his face.

Flippy slipped into the toilet and locked the door behind him shut. When they heard the sound of the door locking, they breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Great, now what do we do to entertain ourselves while Major Glendinning does his business?" demanded Noah.

"I have an idea," said Heather, with an evil smile spreading across her face. "What do twenty-four teenagers do to defeat one psychopath who is stronger than all of us put together?"

"Guerrilla Warfare!" replied the other twenty-three contestants in unison.

The toilet flushes. Flippy unlocks the door and walks out, smiling. He appeared to be back to normal, having forgotten about holding all the human teenagers on the train hostage. However, it only took a few minutes for him to notice that he was on a train. He notices that he is going down the tunnel that exits the Happy Tree Dome. Flippy hates leaving the dome because if he flips out and kills someone, that person's death is permanent. In that case, Flippy could get a life sentence (due to his condition, he is exempt from the death penalty in every U.S. state that practices it, **including** Texas).

But all Flippy can do now is wait until the train returns back to the Happy Tree Dome, but that will take hours. Flippy could lock himself in the toilet until this whole mess is over, but even in a train with one toilet for each passenger, members of the staff are probably going to order him out on the pain of getting kicked off the train and risk his life back to the Happy Tree Dome.

Then Flippy had a wonderful, spectacular idea. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Flippy walked down the carriages to the control room. Not wanting to disturb the train-driver, Flippy knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said a voice that is similar to Izzy's.

Flippy opened the door. He saw Lumpy operating the controls.

"Hello, Lumpy," said Flippy.

Lumpy turned around. "Hello Flippy," he replied with a big grin. His teeth stuck out of his snout.

"What are you doing in the control room?" Flippy asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" asked Lumpy. "Courtney asked me to drive it so we could escape **you**."

Flippy suddenly remembered what was going on. At first, he set out to offer refuge for the former contestants of the Total Drama series. But all he did was scare them away. Now it occurred to him that they would be safer with Chris and Chef than they would be with **him**. He wished that Duncan had encouraged the other contestants to hide out somewhere else rather than Happy Tree.

Flippy sighed. "What's wrong?" asked Lumpy.

"Me," Flippy replied. "This whole trip was a waste of time."

"Well I ain't turning 'round," said Lumpy.

"Uh, you **do** realise that you are driving a train, right?" said Flippy

Suddenly the train bumped rapidly. A few seconds later it was driving normally.

Flippy found himself sitting in Lumpy's lap. "Uh, what did this train run over?" Flippy asked.

Lumpy shrugged. "I dunno," he replied.

"OH MY GOD!" came a voice from outside the train. "THEY KILLED KENNY!"

"YOU BASTARDS!" came a different voice from outside the train.

Suddenly the train bumped rapidly again. A few seconds later it was driving normally.

This time, Lumpy was sitting in **Flippy's** lap. "If this train **didn't** run over anything or anybody, then **why** was I sitting on your lap the first time the train bumped? And **why** are you sitting on my lap after the second time the train bumped?"

Lumpy shrugged again. "I dunno," he replied. "Love, I suppose?"

"Then what was all that bumping and screaming and-" Flippy paused. "And **why** is Izzy from the _Total Drama_ serious hanging from the ceiling with a camera in her hand?" he demanded.

"Because Izzy is going to take a picture of you guys," Izzy replied. "You two look good together! Too bad you can't get married in **this** country, but you can in **mine**!"

"We can in **some** states, **including** the Happy Tree Dome," said Flippy. "Besides, I'm not in the mood of getting married, **especially** to Lumpy."

"Yeah Izzy!" Lumpy butted in. "I don't even know what married means anyway."

"And another thing - wait, what?" exclaimed Flippy. "Didn't your **parents** get married?"

"If they did, they would have **told** me earlier," Lumpy replied.

Flippy slapped himself in the face, annoyed.

"Never mind, I'm **still** going to take that picture," said Izzy. She held the camera to her face, her right index finger itching to press the shutter button.

"Wait! If you do I might flip out!" protested Flippy.

But it was too late. Izzy had already pressed the red button. The light coming from the flash blinded Flippy, bringing him back to his time spent in the military when the enemy flashed lights at him to slow him down.

Then the anti-virus for Flippy's brain shut down, allowing his brain to become corrupted with memories of the worst chapter of his life. His pupils grew smaller, revealing two green irises. The tips of his teeth slanted to isosceles triangles. Within minutes Flippy's body was taken over by a dark personality that has plagued his brain for many years. Flippy flipped-out!

Meanwhile, at Toronto, Canada, Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet were waiting for the twenty-four contestants to show up.

"I bet those bastards didn't show up," said Chef.

"Oh well," shrugged Chris. "Not to worry, 'cause I have a **back-up plan**!"

"A back-up plan?" said Chef.

"Exactly," smiled Chris. "You know what they say? "Be prepared"!"

"I **like** it," said Chef.

Chris and Chef smacked each other a high five.

Back at the train, it all turned from bad to worse for Flippy. He grabbed one of the armrests of the chair he was sitting in and spun it around. Lumpy got scared and held onto Flippy for dear life (For the record here, I **am** aware that it would be retarded to snuggle up to some maniac as insane as Flippy is, but knowing Lumpy, it has probably never occurred to him). The chair kept spinning until Flippy forcefully kicked Lumpy off his lap, impaling the blue moose onto one of the levers. Flippy jumped of the chair and pulled the lever forward, punching a huge hole in Lumpy's body. This made the train accelerate at its top speed.

Eric Cartman from _South Park_ was standing in front of train. He was so busy dancing and chanting "YAAAAAAYY! STAN, KYLE AND KENNY ARE DEAD!" that he couldn't care **less** that a train was about to run him over.

And it **did**.

Cartman woke up. He was in a hospital ward in Happy Tree. To his horror, he could see Stan, Kyle and Kenny standing beside his bed.

"Aw God damn it!" cried an angry Cartman.

Once Flippy has finished Lumpy off he turned to Izzy. He stared death into her eyes.

Izzy stared back. She clenched her fists.

So did Flippy.

Izzy and Flippy started to fight in a similar way Izzy fought Chef back in the season one episode "_Hide and Be Sneaky_". Then Izzy jumped into the air and kicked Flippy in the face. When Flippy collapsed onto the floor, Izzy ran out of the control room screaming: "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!"

Flippy followed her in hot pursuit.

Wanna find out what happens next? Well you can wait. I have to go to bed. See you in Chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own HTF or TDI**

Total Drama Happy Tree

Chapter 7

The train continued traversing at its top speed down the tunnel. It is reaching the borderline that separates the Happy Tree Dome from the rest of the world.

Izzy darted down the carriages, having evacuated the first carriage from the control room.

Flippy followed, sword in hand.

Izzy and Flippy were heading towards the second carriage. Gwen and Courtney were crouching at one side of the door. Bridgette and LeShawna were crouching at the other side. They readied their slingshots.

"Ready?" asked Courtney. The other girls nodded in unison. "At the count of three, you fire," she added. "One...two...three..."

Izzy flew past the girls. Flippy chased after her.

"...FIRE!" barked Courtney.

Gwen, LeShawna and Bridgette fired stones at Flippy, forcing him to slow down. Flippy collapsed onto the floor. He got up and proceeded to chase after Izzy. His mind was so focused on Izzy that he neglected to retaliate against Gwen, Bridgette, LeShawna and Courtney.

Izzy and Flippy were heading towards the third carriage. Trent and Duncan were crouching at one side of the door. Geoff and Harold were crouching at the other side. They readied their paintball guns.

"Ready?" asked Duncan. The other boys nodded in unison. "At the count of three, you fire," he added. "One...two...three..."

Izzy flew past the boys. Flippy chased after her.

"...FIRE!" barked Duncan.

Trent, Harold and Geoff fired paint at Flippy, forcing him to slow down. Flippy collapsed onto the floor. He got up and proceeded to chase after Izzy. His mind was so focused on Izzy that he neglected to retaliate against Trent, Geoff, Harold and Duncan.

Izzy and Flippy were heading towards the fourth carriage. Alejandro and Heather were crouching at one side of the door. Sierra and Cody were crouching at the other side. The readied their super soakers.

"Ready?" asked Heather. The other three nodded in unison. "At the count of three, you fire," she added. "One...two...three..."

Izzy flew past the four. Flippy chased after her.

"...FIRE!" barked Heather.

Alejandro, Cody and Sierra fired water at Flippy, forcing him to slow down. Flippy collapsed onto the floor again. He got up and proceeded to chase after Izzy. His mind was so focused on Izzy that he neglected to retaliate against Alejandro, Sierra, Cody and Heather.

Flippy was fed up. He was sick and tired of this. But he was determined to **kill** Izzy. He was in luck. He could hardly see any teenager crouching behind the door leading into the fifth carriage. He chased Izzy there.

Unfortunately for Flippy, the moment he entered the carriage, the moment ten teenagers emerged frantically from the seats. Owen and Noah threw fruit at Flippy. Lindsay and Beth threw make up at Flippy. DJ and Tyler threw powder at Flippy. Justin and Ezekiel threw feathers at Flippy.

Flippy slowed down and fell to the point that he could only crawl.

Suddenly, Katie and Sadie pounced onto Flippy, pinning him onto the ground. Flippy should be well able to force the girls off him. Especially if he could force Lumpy off his lap, as Lumpy was stronger and heavier than Katie and Sadie put together. However, Flippy was so badly weakened by the chase that he could barely lift a finger.

Just then, the door leading to the sixth carriage opened. A muscular teenage girl walked out. It was Eva.

"So, you still thing you are still in the war, huh?" snarled Eva. "Well, it's time to wake up! It's the twenty-first century! The war has been over for **years**!"

"Well I'm still **fighting**, whether you like it or not!" hissed Flippy.

"Not on **my** watch!" Eva hissed back. "It takes a **soldier** to fight!"

"Are you blind?" Flippy exclaimed. "I am a soldier **too**!"

"No you're not!" Eva taunted. "You never **were** a soldier. And you never **will** be."

Flippy was so horrified by Eva's comment; all he could do was splutter: "What...do...you...mean!"

"You kill innocent civilians," Eva replied.

"So does **every** other soldier," said Flippy.

"No, only **some** soldiers, who are **obviously** not well trained to go to war," said Eva. "In fact, I consider them to be **murderers**, rather than soldiers."

Flippy was furious. He could not believe a single world that is banging his ear drum. Suddenly, he got his strength back. He pushed Katie and Sadie off him and got out a gun. He aimed the gun towards Eva, who froze in fear.

"You know, I **swore** on my immortality that I would never us this gun," hissed Flippy, tears rolling down his cheeks. "But you have left me no choice. I'm sorry, Eva!" he added.

Eva got scared for the first time in years. Her instincts were screaming at her to run, but she was paralysed with fear. She closed her eyes, shut.

A few seconds past and Eva opened her eyes. To her surprise, Flippy lay flat on the floor, with a knife cut deep into his neck. It was the same knife Flippy had used to threaten the teenagers with in the previous chapter. But who threw the knife?

Everybody looked towards the southern corner of the room. Standing there was...

"Mr. Pickles!" chanted all the teenagers in unison.

Mr. Pickles lifted his hat off his head for a few seconds and fitted it back on. He walked over to Flippy's corpse and dragged it to the sixth carriage, where the hole on the ceiling was. Mr. Pickles threw the body onto the roof and followed it up there. He threw the body onto the tracks where it disappeared. This means that the train is still in the Happy Tree Dome, despite travelling at top speed.

Mr. Pickles waved goodbye to the teenagers and jumped off the train. He walked along the tracks over to the exit of the tunnel. The teenagers waved back.

"So long, Mr. Pickles," said Heather, sadly.

The train kept moving at top speed.

"Uh, guys," said Lindsay. "As much as I'd hate to ruin this moment, but, why is the train going very fast."

"Oh crap, your **right**!" exclaimed Gwen. "Someone needs to get their skates on and slow this thing down."

"I'll do it," said Sierra. "I have seen it on TV. You'll pull one of the levers."

Sierra darted down the carriages towards the control room. When she got there, she pulled onto lever where Lumpy's body was found before disappearing. Sierra used all her might to pull it back. As she did, the train slowed down. It continued to move fast, but as it did it slightly slowed down. Sierra finally set the lever to drive the train at a very slow rate.

Soon, all the blood in the train evaporated. All the scars on the teenagers from the bloodshed closed up to the point they were no longer visible. The contestants felt stronger and more immune. The train had officially left the Happy Tree Dome.

"WE'VE MADE IT!" shrieked Sierra. The contestants cheered and hugged each other.

Two hours later light came from the windows. The train exited the tunnel. It continued travelling for another hour until it stopped at a train station somewhere in Toronto, Canada. The contestants stepped out of the train where they saw Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet.

Oh crap, thought Duncan.

We're finished, thought Gwen.

**Will Chris and Chef give out to the contestants for abandoning the show? Find out on the conclusion of Total Drama Happy Tree.**


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, I can't believe I am finishing up this fan fic. I look forward to when it is completed. Anyway, I do not own Happy Tree Friends or Total Drama Island.

Total Drama Happy Tree

Chapter 8

The contestants starred at Chris and Chef. Chris and Chef starred back. The teenagers did not know what to say until Gwen spoke up.

"Look, we can explain," Gwen began.

"There's no need," said Chris, cutting Gwen off. "We **know** what you guys were up to."

None of the contestants responded. Chris continued talking.

"You guys think that you could just abandon yer contracts and run away from us," said Chris, sternly. "We found out when no-one turned up for the meeting. Why did you guys do that?"

The contestants looked at each other. Not even Courtney or Eva had the courage to speak up.

"Well you know what **I** see?" said Chris. "I see an undisciplined group of lazy, irresponsible teenagers who just cannot be bothered to agree to their contracts and turn up in time for the meeting. **That's** what I see. And you want to know what I have to say to this? I say that **this** was...AWESUME!"

The contestants were shocked.

"I can't believe that you guys would go through all this **fuss** just to escape me and chef," laughed Chris. "You all look like a bunch of **lunatics**! Oh well, never mind about that," he added. "At least you are all on _**FanFictionNet**_!"

The contestants gasped in shock.

"You mean some kid **wrote** about us?" exclaimed Heather.

"Yes," said Chris. "I talked to his OC. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome: _Fido_!"

A boy walked up to the contestants. "'sup," he said.

"Is your real name actually _Fido_?" asked LeShawna.

"_Fido_ is my **nickname**," said Fido. "My **real** name is _Fionn_, but everybody calls me _Fido_."

"Then who carried me away from the train?" asked Harold.

"The same guy who bullies you," said Fido.

"**DUNCAN**?" exclaimed everyone except Duncan, Chris and Chef in unison. Fido nodded.

Duncan shrugged. "What? As much as I enjoy bullying him and torturing him, I'd prefer if he **didn't** die young," he pointed out.

"And who helped me up before we were killed?" asked Alejandro.

Fido pointed at Heather.

"**HEATHER**?" exclaimed everyone except Heather, Chris and Chef in unison. Fido nodded.

Heather shrugged. "What? As much as I hate Alejandro, I **also** hate seeing him die without confessing his sins," she pointed out.

"Well what's important is you're safe," said Chris. "So I will see you all **after** season four."

"Wait, what did you mean by '**after** season four'," Owen demanded.

"You guys won't be competing in season four, unfortunately," said Chris. "The broadcasters of our show have only asked for thirteen episodes, so we needed a new cast."

"Then what was that meeting for?" Courtney demanded.

"It was a trick," said Chris. "And you guys **really** believed it that you even escaped! That meeting was actually for the **new **cast. But don't worry about it. **All** of you will be competing in the fifth season, which you will find out soon."

"Who are the new cast anyway?" asked DJ.

"Oh you'll find out," said Chris, "on Total...Drama...RELOADED!"

So Chris and Chef hopped onto the helicopter and flew away from the scene.

"Great," sighed Courtney, "now we have to wait **another** few more weeks before we're back in action."

"Well at least we got a break from Chris and Chef," said Heather, brightly.

"And we won't have to compete against each other for another few weeks," said Duncan, "while we watch some other sore losers put up with what **we** had to go through for the past year and a half."

"By the way, what did you do with Lumpy," asked Gwen.

"Well, I **originally** wanted to use him against people who have sinned against me," said Courtney. "**Then** I asked him to drive the train when all of you guys showed up so we wouldn't have to buy any tickets. I **finally **decided to let him get on with his **own** life after doing me one small favour. I also have decided that I should just forgive and forget about everything."

"And I'm sorry I was such a queen bee to everyone," said Heather.

"Sorry for manipulating you guys," said Justin.

"Sorry for what I did to Noah, DJ, LeShawna, Bridgette and Heather," said Alejandro.

And so all the contestants hugged each other.

And so I'm off, thought Fido, using my author powers to get back home to Ireland. But when he got there, he was stopped in his tracks by the bitch that lived across from Fido, Cleo.

"There you are!" snarled Cleo. "Where have you been for this whole chapter?"

"Go on FanFictionNet and find out," said Fido. "I'm going home. See ya later."

Cleo nagged at Fido as she followed him to his front door. Fido simply ignored her and closed the door in front of her face.

Meanwhile, back at Happy Tree, Toothy managed to cheer Flippy up about this whole Total Drama thing.

"Don't worry about it, Flippy," said Toothy. "At least all of the contestants have **survived**."

"Well, yeah!" smiled Flippy. He looked at the time. "I'd better go home now," he added. "I have to get ready for a date tonight."

"With who?" asked Toothy.

"Oh you'll see," Flippy replied. He hopped into his Ferrari and drop back to his hut. When he opened the door, the alarm didn't go off. Strange, thought Flippy. Assuming that he forgot to turn it on before he left this morning, he shrugged and walked to his bedroom to undress.

But when he got there, he saw his girlfriend, Haddy, lying half-naked on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Flippy demanded. "I thought I was supposed to pick you up at six."

"My bad," said Haddy, as she got up. "C'mon, Lumpy. Let's get outta here."

Lumpy appeared from the bathroom. Flippy was shocked. He felt betrayed. He turned his head to Lumpy and said: "Were** you** sleeping with my girlfriend?"

Lumpy didn't answer his question. He just stood there.

Flippy was furious. He flipped out. He took out the same gun he used last night to threaten Eva and aimed at Lumpy's temple. "You will pay for that foul crime, ya muthafucka!" growled Flippy.

In response to Flippy's actions, Haddy took out the same knife Mr. Pickles had used to save Eva from her pants pocket and bellow: "YOU LET GO OF HIM, YOU FLIPPED-OUT PEACE O' SHIT!"

"Ooh, touchy, touchy," jeered Flippy. "But may I remind you that **I** am the one holding the gun around here, Missy?"

Haddy threw the knife into Flippy's heart. Flippy screamed in pain before collapsing onto the floor. He died instantly.

Happy and Lumpy made the run for it before Flippy reincarnated. He got up and looked out the window. A horrible sight met his eyes.

His girlfriend and Lumpy were driving off in **his** Ferrari.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" howled Flippy. Nothing could get any worse for poor Flippy.

Oops! I guess I'd better take it **back**, because a few double-decker buses have just pulled into his driveway. An overflow of Flippy-fan-girls rushed out of the too many to count buses and barged into Flippy's bedroom.

"FLIPPY WIPPY!" said **all** the Flippy-fan-girls in unison.

"!" howled Flippy even louder.

And they **all** lived happily ever after.

The end.

**Dude! I can't believe it! I have just finished my ****first**** fan fic! Send me reviews if you have enjoyed it. If you haven't, ****tough****. Oh well, I am glad that I can now celebrate my first fan fic.**

**PEACE OUT, HOME DOGS!**


End file.
